


I'll Love You Until the End...

by petitlait



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, Cancer, Character Death, Cutesy, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Lung Cancer, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Cancer, Prompt Fic, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Wedding Fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlait/pseuds/petitlait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out he has cancer, and Harry does his best to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You Until the End...

**Author's Note:**

> I read a prompt on bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com and honestly couldn't help myself... I went over this, and I say it's quite good... I didn't put much work on this since 4 o'clock in the morning, so bear with me... Enjoy!

The day the doctor had told Louis about his condition it was a dreary day like none other; large grey clouds rolled steadily over the buzzing city beneath them, soft rumbles of life shook the ground gently, steady yellow lights flashed evenly in the clouds, creating a mass of yellow streaks with grey and making a beautiful canvas with the flowing green fields that danced vividly with the wind. Large metallic vehicles zipped past the fields, eager to get in the safe warmth of their homes, not intruded by the storm that was soon to hit. Louis sat on a chair in the nearest medical centre, his small hands clasped together tightly, his lithe frame visibly shook, and cerulean coloured eyes stared harshly at the drab carpeting of the lobby. Next to him sat a bloke with abnormally large hands and tattoos that went up his left arm, twirling delicately around the tan skin, moving swiftly over the top of his chest, and sprinkled down his abdomen; he had eyes as deep as the forest, peaceful and serene, his wild hair was pushed back in a stylish quiff, showing off his muscular features. His long fingers played nervously with the ring on the middle finger of his right hand, twitching a few times. Louis looked up at him, biting his thin lip, curiosity blooming in him like a newly awakening flower during the spring. Cautiously, he undid his fingers from his grasp in order for him to grab the other males hand in a tight hold. Deep cerulean met mossy green.

"You're beautiful." The curly haired male whispered, his voice sounding like honey dripping with a mixture of cinnamon and dark chocolate; slow, oh so slow, and sweet yet spicy all a perfect mixture. Blood immediately rushed to the smaller males cheeks, creating a vibrant colour to appear on the pale cheeks, making it seem like a rose growing in the snow; it was an awful thing to see, so unnatural and out of place, yet so beautiful. "I love you," he chocked out, his sweet voice cracking at the end. "I'll love you through the end, my love." He whispered the last part to himself, a mental note being taken. Louis moved his free hand to place on his lovers tan cheek, soaking in the warmth that spread under his cold palm.

"I love you, too." He told him gently, his voice was higher, it was like biting into a juicy peach, sweet, and like the suns warm rays of yellow hitting your skin at just the right temperature, welcoming, but it was broken. "I'll be with you until the end." He repeated with a firm voice, sincere to his words. "I promise." The doctor walked into the lobby, a clipboard held tightly in his bony hand, he smiled sadly at the couple.

 

~*~

 

It's been months since Louis received the news of him having lung cancer, it was surprising to him, but he accepted it with open arms. Harry, on the other hand, was broken, a mess, and refused to believe the words that escaped past the doctors pale lips. Throughout the months, Louis had gotten weaker, his strong muscles he gained from playing football were doing him no good, and slowly they disappeared, his body eating away his extra weight. He was given a wheelchair the week prior after he fell down in his and Harry's house, unable to get up and blacking out at the sudden pain the went through his body. The doctor informed him that his body was no longer as strong as it was before and would only get weaker every passing day. His hair was slowly falling out, Harry offered to shave it with hazy eyes, and Louis refused with a gentle smile, telling him he would do it with Liam instead. He left and returned to find Harry curled up on the settee in their lounge, his curly hair gone; he told him that he was going bald if Louis was; they were still a team even during such heartache.

~*~

Six months and Louis was death on feet; his cheeks hallow and eyes lifeless, no longer young and bright. It hurt to see him like this, it hurt so much. Harry proposed to Louis on the fifth month.

Harry sat on the foot of their shared bed, in his hands was a small black box, it was fuzzy and familiar. He remembered when he dropped down on one knee during one of his and Louis' traditional dinners of Chinese food; he held open the box and asked with a hopeful smile. Louis declined, telling him to wait. He waited and now was the time. He heard the familiar squeaking of wheels roll down the smooth, marble floor of their house, the familiar soft grunting of Louis' voice. Standing up, Harry fixed the collar of his dress shirt; his grip on the box grew tighter with anticipation. The door slowly pushed open, revealing the small male on electric chair, a grey beanie was placed over his hairless head, nimble fingers gripped a knob on the arm rest, and Louis was dressed in sweat pants and a large jumper that was once Harry's. He fixed a piercing gaze on his boyfriend. "Louis." Harry breathed out. "You look stunning." The pale red that appeared caused a large smile to spread across the younger males face.

Louis moved over to Harry, seemingly annoyed with the soft buzzing coming from the chair. "I don't, no need to lie to me, Harold, my weak heart can take it." He muttered, bitterly. "What's that?" He motioned to the box in Harry's clammy hands.

"Nothing" He lied as he helped the older bloke onto the large bed, the soft mattress dipping ever so slightly at his light weight. "But you do look gorgeous, my love, you always will." Pressing a chaste kiss to the sick man’s cheek, Harry sat next to him, moving the box which held the ring inside, nervously. "Louis, love, I've got something to ask you."

"What is it, sweet cheeks?" The cerulean eyed bloke joked half-heartedly.

"I've waited for two years and five months to ask you this, lovely... Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you be the flower to my petal, the Rose to my Jack? Louis... Will you marry me, darling?" Opening the lid with shaking hands, Harry refused to look at Louis, not wanting the other to know about the tears that were rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"Look at me." Louis whispered his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "Look at me, Harry, please." The Cheshire native looked up slowly, his beautiful mossy green eyes filled with tears that looked as if they were about to spill at any second. "I will... I'll marry you, Haz... You know why I want to marry you? I want to be the flower to your petal and the Rose to your Jack– baby; I want to be with you until the day I go up into the high heavens." Reaching out to place a frail hand on his lover’s cheek, Louis let the tears fall. "I love you so fucking much that it hurts. So," Wiping away the tears and cracking a forced smile. "Put that ring on my fuckin' finger, babe, because we're gonna get married." Harry laughed, smiling through the tears; he took out the golden ring, sliding it onto Louis thin finger.

~*~

One month after proposing, Harry planned a small wedding in a church on the outskirts of Doncaster, inviting only close family members and friends. Liam and Zayn offered to take Louis into getting his suit fitted for the special event, Niall urged Harry into getting a new suit for himself as well. He had everything planned; the twins were the flower girls, Lottie and Fizzy insisted on being Louis' maids of honours (which Louis accepted happily), Stan had let them be the honours whilst he was content on being a groomsman, the other three blokes were Harry's groomsman. Anne, Gemma, Johanna and the newly born twins, etcetera, arrived.

It was beautiful that day, the sun was shining and sending warm rays of light down the street, the skies a clear blue as bright as the oceans of the Caribbean. Flowers, ranging from the colours of red to white were planted everywhere around the church. Inside the church, Harry stood at the podium in a dashing black suit with a red tie, behind him, Liam, Niall, and Zayn stood with their hands clasped behind their backs. Anne sat at the front with Robin by her side, smiles on both of their faces, Gemma sat beside them with her long term partner. Jay sat on the other side, small twins lying in a two seat car seat, dressed in similar clothes. To say the least, the ceremony was small, with little to no people. No one seemed to mind. The pianist cleared her throat, beginning to play the soft melodic music of the familiar song; here comes the Bride. The small crowd stood and the large wooden doors were pushed open, revealing Daisy and Phoebe in white dresses, flower baskets in their hands and arms linked, behind them stood Lottie, Fizzy, and Stan. They smiled as they walked down the aisle that was quickly being filled with soft pink petals; Louis was at the end in his wheelchair with a smile on his thin face, his eyes seemed bright and his face was the soft tan colour it was eight months ago, Mark stood behind him and was smiling as well.

Mark pushed Louis down the aisle, eager to get to his stepson to his waiting lover. Harry walked over half way, taking Mark's place, pushed Louis up the small stage. The priest stood there with a warm smile, bible in hand.

 

"I do." Harry whispered, looking down at Louis, green piercing into blue, soft tan contracting with a darker tan.

"And do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Louis bit his lip and nodded,

"I do." He chocked out. The priest nodded, smiling.

"You may kiss the groom." Harry smiled, dimples forming and creating a dent in his cheeks, he went down on one knee, so he was at eye level with Louis, and pressed his lips against his newlyweds, he slipped the ring on his awaiting finger, enjoying the way the older kissed back happily. Cheering from the younger girls and clapping from the elders filled the church. It was perfect.

 

"Let's go cut the cake, love." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, rolling him over to the large white cake that was most likely chocolate; he gave Louis the knife and wrapped his hands over his husbands, helping him cut the first piece. Laughing, Louis craned his neck to kiss Harry's jaw, he was happy.

 

Harry took him to a lake that night and they lay underneath the stars and told each other I love you's over and over again. “I’ll miss you,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips gently to his husbands, caressing his skin like it was fragile china. “So much, I’ll tell our kids about you, tell all the wonderful things you did and how you were a superhero.” Louis chuckled, rubbing his pointer to Harry’s cheek.  
“Please do. Tell them that I love them very much and that I'm watching over them.” Harry nodded, kissing Louis once again. “I will.” He mumbled against the others thin lips.  
Harry took one last picture of them together on his phone before Louis passed away and he dies with a smile on his face.

 

Years later, Harry looked at the two year old boy with messy caramel coloured hair that sat perched on his knees; he had wide blue eyes as bright as the sky that watched him with so much awe.

“Tell me more, daddy! Tell me about papa! What else did he do?” He asked, tugging at his father’s shirt. Harry smiled, patting his sons head.

“He fought in a long battle, lovely; he fought long and hard… He’s not fighting any more, though, because he’s with the top commanders, helping them figure out the plans for the others in battle. Papa loves you, Andrew, papa misses you a lot.” Harry told Andrew, bringing the small boy close to his chest, wrapping his large arms around his small body.

“Can you tell papa that I love him too?” Andrew asked, his voice muffled due to the fact his face was pressed against Harry’s chest. Harry nodded and he did tell Louis later that night after tucking Andrew in, but he knew that his husband already knew…

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy ending I know, but...  
> If I did or wrote anything wrong, feel free to comment. Leave comments and kudos if you'd like. Thanks for reading my crappy writing!


End file.
